User talk:JASPER42
Wow is the other Fannon wiki really that strict cause if they are that sucks. Anyway the idea of two fannon wikis seems a little weird but seeing as no one from The Vault ever seems to post stuff on TL this might be a cool idea. You too Yeah, good work too man. Though I blocked his ip address too, so unless he uses something which changes it, we should be fine. Stay vigilant... Grammarlad(talk) 17:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I O U M8 ~ BIG TIME ! Dude I was toss'n curses out that I thought were too weak to discribe my hate for childish trolls. *I had less than ZERO to do with that fucktards dramma, no idea why I got soo spamed.. *Anyway Thank you for the back up M8. If yer ever in need ask & I'll do what ever I can. SaintPain→ LIVE from the Valley O'Death 17:33, September 12, 2011 (UTC) VSTF VSTF are Wikia staff that deletes vandalism in a wiki. We don't approve them as administrators. They are only assistants, not admins. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 23:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gauzz Rifle I have revoked Gauzz Rifles powers once more and it will remain that way after seeing how he was upset with the outcome of his first power strip. He was very upset and had said some insults in italian on the chat about me, he is lucky i dont ban him here. The Netherealm awaits for you 04:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Me I did not meant that the VSTF should be approved. They are automatically approved, Nem does not need to approve it. And you said I am feeling like I own the wiki, of course not. VSTFs are just helpers that does not need to be approved by any bureaucrat. It is true that I used homophobic/racist language on a Wiki some people trolled on, but I ask you this. Are you using the offenses of other people in another wiki that makes them lose their adminship if they are admin in a wiki? Gauzz Rifle ( talk | ) 11:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I have not decided for VSTF, but see this. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:SpamTaskForce That is the VSTF that I meant, not I chose. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 11:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Me I do not care for your reasons, the demotions. All I care is to write, to write and to write. I will write until it gets finished. And I do not care about your critisms. Gauzz Rifle ( talk ' · ' ) 13:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Rewarded!(again) I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 13:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates Yeah man, I've not had time to do them yet. Let me sort out the navigation panel first, and I promise I'll sort out the templates this week :) Deal? Grammarlad(talk) 14:49, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep it in mind. Unless the weapon is an integral part of the character's personnality (like the gloves' special attack representing Timothy's Pyromania) I rather just focus on the characters, rather than their belongings. I was here. User:DavidTheWise33 15:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC)